The Love Triangle
by safersights425
Summary: It was a love triangle, not in the typical way, though. It was to do with three young hedgehogs in high school, but why does it make this a love triangle? I think I should let the characters themselves tell you why it is.
1. The love Prologue

**Hey guys! Safer here! I hope you guys enjoy this opening and please let me know what you think of it and if you have any ideas of where you want this story to go feel free to leave it in a review or even pm me :D**

Normal POV

It was a love triangle, not in the typical way, though. It was to do with three young hedgehogs in high school. Sonic, the schools athlete, was very good at sports in all aspects. Shadow, the quiet and distant one, was not very sociable amongst the rest of the people in school. Last was Amy. Amy was the head girl of the high school with a determined attitude and a fire in her heart, but why does it make this a love triangle? I think I should let the characters themselves tell you why it is.

Amy POV

Woah. Being head girl really can take its toll on you after a while. If Silver wasn't head boy with me I would have found this a lot harder. I don't mind being head girl as in fact a rather enjoy it, I just find it can be quite stressful, at times. But there's one boy in our year who I really want to notice me, the charm of our year. Sonic. I really wish he would notice me, I've sent him letters; not love ones though I'm way too shy for that, but just letters to attend meetings to watch what happens in the school, see to things are run to keep this school safe and a good place to learn. I don't blame him for not coming though because to be honest who would. It just lame people talking about lame things to run a school. I've seen a lot of his races, though and people don't over exaggerate about his speed! He's really fast! It takes my breath away every time he passes me in the race. I'd want to talk to him but I'd never have the guts to do it plus there's so many other girls who are prettier than me, like Sally. Sally was the school cheerleader and was extremely obvious that she had a crush on Sonic. Everybody knew but surprisingly expect Sonic, he didn't really pay that much attention which is probably what annoyed her so much. I know in order for me to have any sort of chance with Sonic is to talk to him but I don't think I have the guts too. If someone were to help me talk to him then maybe, just maybe I could do it but I don't think anyone will as I wasn't the type for making friends. My darling sonic.

Shadow POV

Most people think I'm emo. I'm not, just not very sociable. I'm not depressed, I don't self-harm and I'm definitely not emotionally unstable. I guess it's mainly because of my hair cut, I suppose. Black fur, black hair, red stripes. I guess stereotypically looking I am an emo, or a Goth at least. I guess I'm a little upset because there is this one girl I like, this one rose amongst the thorns. Amy Rose. We've talked in the past, mainly through Facebook when we're both not too busy. But I've never really had the guts to ask her out. Mainly because she likes someone else. She didn't tell me who though, just that she did. It's a shame really but I still like her, even though she likes someone else. I suppose I could help her out to get with the guy but then that means I would never have a shot with her and I would like to, at some point, have that chance to be with her. She's also the head girl of the high school. I've attended a few meetings but didn't really pay that much attention. I would look at her and smile. She was very pretty, nice pink hair, green eyes and what a perfect smile. I think this other guys likes her. His names Scourge. He's got the looks to get any girl he wanted but I think the main reason he wants her so much is because she turned him down. Even I was surprised by that. Nearly every girl wants to be with him. I think he's a punk who doesn't appreciates what he has. Sometimes I wish I could give him a piece of my mind but then I I think I would most likely get beat up in the process so I discontinue the thought. My sweet rose.

Sonic POV

Most people know me for being the fastest thing in the school. I'll admit I am pretty fast and I enjoy running too. Something to do when you're happy and something to do when you want to let off some steam. I wish though people would see me for more than that. For something else. But what most people don't know about me is though is that… I'm bisexual. You can laugh and say what you want but that's what I am… or at least I think I am. Well it's mainly because i have a crush on a guy. This wonderful ebony hedgehog named shadow. He's cute. He isn't very sociable. I wish he would talk to me. I would talk to him but he'd probably just blank me off anyway so I thought I wouldn't bother. This girl, named rouge has a crush on him. I hope they don't go out because she's just a bitch and she wouldn't treat him right. I overheard some of the cheerleaders talking about it the other day. I hope nothing comes of it, not for my sake, but for his. Sometimes when im in a race in school I check to see the crowd to see if I notice shadow. I know he wouldn't be there for me but maybe just to see the race. I haven't though which is a shame because it would truly make me happy to see him in that crown of people jut cheering on, even if it wasn't me he was cheering on. I don't expect him to like me. Not many people know I'm bisexual, only three people – my mum, tails and knuckles who are my two best friends. They've supported me with my decision and even know about my crush on shadow. Oh shadow, my faker.

**Well that was my intro to my next story. I hope you guys liked this and just leave a avourite or a review to see what you think of this opening. Safer out!**

**p.s. if you haven't so already there is another story of mine that I've wrote called 'The Brothers Feud' check it out :D**


	2. The love Of the Ebony

**Hey guys! Safer here! Before I get started with this chapter I'd like to say two things. One; I'd like to give a big shout out to aliixo and LobaAzul for my first two reviews of this story thank you so much! And two; some chapters will feature either one pov (point of view) two pov's or all three pov's. So without me rambling on here is the second chapter. **

Shadow's POV

It was 8:00 am. Shit! I've missed my bus. Sometimes I'd wake up late realising I've either missed an appointment, a schedule or in this case, the school bus. Well since I haven't got any other forms of transport, at this point, I might as well do something around the house. It wasn't too bad, I guess. I just find sometimes I get bored in the house. Sure I've got an Xbox to play on, music to listen to, drums to perform on but they do get quite repetitive and boring after a while. Ahh well, can't be helped. *knock knock* that's weird. Hardly anyone knocks on the door. Mum and dad both don't finish till 3:00pm and they both have keys to get in the house. I decided, nonetheless, to see who it was. "Who is it" I asked "its Amy rose, sir. I'm a representative of the school and I was wondering if you have some time to fill out this form for us." Amy! What was she doing here? Better yet, out of school? "Amy!" I decided to open the door to greet her. "Shadow! What are you doing out of school?" she asked. "I could ask you the same thing, Rose." I responded. I still liked calling her rose. I reminded me of her personality. "The school asked me yesterday to take the day off to go around station square asking people to sign out these forms. Now what about you?" I guess there was no harm in telling her the truth. "I missed my bus." I said, rather embarrassingly. She just giggled. "Well that's silly of you, Shadow, The hedgehog. But since you're here anyway, mind if you fill out this form?" Well I couldn't say no to her. "Umm… sure. Why don't you come in? I can make you a drink if you like. Plus it helps when I have something firm to lean on when I'm writing." Stupid! I shouldn't of asked that! "Sure, I don't mind. Aren't your parents' home, though?" "nah. My parents have quite early shifts. They both work from 6 am till 3 pm." "Wow" she replied "that's a lot of work hours, but sure I'll come in anyway. I need to sit down after knocking on door to door." Well it was nice of here to come in, after all I needed some company.

"Wow, there sure are a lot of questions here, Amy." I responded. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. This may be another pain, but can you fill out this student one too? This is for the junior prom coming up in two weeks?" well I couldn't turn her down. She was cute, to be honest. "Sure. I've got nothing better to do anyway, now that I've missed my bus and got no other forms of transport" we both giggled at that one after I finished the one form I decided to get straight on with the next form. The questions were pretty interesting. The first question was '_Most likely to be a pop star?' _that was pretty funny. "Hmm… I would have to say Sonia" She was nice but she had a great singing voice. She has the potential to go far. "Wow… Really? For me, it would have to be Manic" I suppose he was good too, but he didn't appeal to me the way Sonia did but everyone's a critic. I kept going down the list answering each question. When I said there were a lot of questions, I wasn't kidding. _'Best athlete? _The only big athletes in the school were scourge, who I really didn't like, and sonic. I must admit, sonic was a terrific runner. He had the speed, the build, everything! Some even say he has the potential of competing in the Olympics, but I don't know, maybe. "Hmm… I guess I'll say Sonic on this one." I replied "R-really?!" she exclaimed. Wow she seemed rather happy on that question. I guess maybe it was just my perception, but I digress. "Well, he/s the only really athlete I've heard about," I lie. "I guess since most people have, he has to be the best, right?" I thought I could be walking on thin ice at this point, but I'm not sure "Well… umm… can I tell you something?" she said, rather nervously. "I… have a crush on Sonic…" and right there and then, my dreams were shattered, totally torn apart. I guess I couldn't help it, I mean Sonic is quite popular, but I can't compete with a guy like him, it's impossible! "Oh… right." I said disappointingly. "Well have you talked to him, at all?" I asked. I guess not, but had to ask anyway. "No, not really. But I was hoping you could help me with that." Wait… what? Amy Rose, the sweet, pink hedgehog, wants me to help her get with one of the most popular guys in school?! But she's so sweet. I know I've lost my chance, but I still can't turn her down. "umm… okay" I say "really?! Oh thank you, thank you thank you!" wow. Boy, she was in a good mood. "Well it will have to be tomorrow, as you can see, we're both not in school, and you've still got questionnaires to ask people." Things got quite awkward for me, so I needed to get out of this situation as soon as possible. "Oh… yeah. Whoops!" she exclaimed. "Well I'll see you tomorrow, thank you so much for doing this for me, Shadow. It means a lot." And with that, she was off. Oh boy, I was gonna help my crush get with one of the popular guys in school. This is either going to go really good, or really bad.

**Wow, hey guys! Safer here! Sorry been gone the past few weeks ** ** I know some of you have been dying for this next chapter. Please! Tell me what you think! Constructive feedback is always welcome but no nasty feedback as it can be hard on writers. But anyways enjoy :D **


End file.
